Snow Fall
by Swivairis
Summary: Silver is raped by some one he trusted and left for dead in the snow but wakes up in another time This is Shadilver SilverXShadow
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Silver ran through the blizzard of snow as it barreled down on him. He had no idea where he was going. He was scared. A few hours ago one of his closest friends had done something unspeakable. Tears came into his eyes just thinking about it.

4 hours previous at the home of Sonic the hedgehog~~~

Silver had been sitting on the couch playing his DS. He was just about to beat the game when a hand reached over and took the DS from him. Silver looked up and saw Sonic standing in front of him. He looked at Sonic curiously.  
"Sonic I was about to beat the game "the albino told him agitated.  
"Don't you want to play a better game? " Sonic asked slyly a smirk crossing his face.

Silver hated that smirk it always meant sonic was up to something. He remembered one time he caught Sonic with a camera out side the shower. When Silver had confronted him about it Sonic just smirked and said it was just a joke. But now that coy smirk spelled doom.  
"n-no I'm fine… I think I'll go to sleep I'm bushed from helping Shadow wrapping presents Silver replied with a nervous yawn.  
The smirk faded from the peach lips of the older hedgehog.  
"Fine "he said simply walking into the kitchen.  
Silver got up off the couch and went into his room. The guest room was white with one window and a quilted bed spread. Silver had put up a few pictures and poster but no dramatic changes. He flopped down on the bed and reached for his DS. But it wasn't there. Sonic still had it. Silver sighed and sat up. He heard the door to Sonics room close.  
"Damn it sonic "he whispered to himself.  
Silver got up and walked to Sonics door knocking impatiently. There was no answer. Silver knocked again and the door opened but Sonic wasn't there. Silver stepped into the dark room.  
"S-Sonic? Come out this isn't funny you know I- "  
The door slammed shut behind Silver stopping him id sentence. Silver was really scared now. This was pretty much the beginning to every horror movie he'd ever not wanted to see. He grabbed the door handle and tried in vain to open the door. But it wouldn't budge. A hand swept over his mouth and another snaked around his arms and waist pinning his arm to his side.  
" Did you change your mind Silvy ? Do you want to play a game with me? "Sonic whispered into Silver ear.  
Silver whimpered and tears streamed down his face. HE was frightened beyond belief. Sonic was gona kill him just like in the movies. But then something else happened. Sonic tossed Silver onto the bed and crawled on top of him pinning him easily.  
" S-Sonic stop ! w-what are you d-doing ? " Silver stuttered trying to sound like he wasn't afraid but failing miserably.  
" Don't worry Silver your gona like this " Sonic said flashing that evil smirk .  
Silver whimpered more as Sonic duck taped is arms to the head board of the bed .  
" Sonic let me go please . "  
" no now hush or I'll have to put tape over that pretty little mouth of yours. "  
" Sonic please I don't- "  
Sonic tore off another piece of tape and placed it over Silvers mouth .  
" I told you to hush !" he growled .  
Silver started to struggle .He didn't like this . Sonic was straddling his hips rubbing himself against Silvers crotch . Silver let out a small muffled moan and cried more . Sonic tore off Silvers cloths. Silver cried and struggled more .

" calm down Silver or you won't have any fun " Sonic teased removing his own cloths.

Silver didn't calm down . In fact he did just the opposite seeing how hard Sonic was . Sonic growled and taped down Silvers legs so they were apart enough for him to sit between. Silver tried to beg Sonic to stop but it came out muffled screams of terror . Sonic thrust hard into Silvers tail hole and Silver screamed in pain . Sonic didn't wait for the younger one to get used to the feeling in his ass before he started trusting in and out as hard as he could . Silver cried and screamed more hoping . Praying that some one would hear him . But there was no one else in the house . Sonic continued to pound mercilessly into his albino prisoner. Blood began to slowly drip out of Silver anuse. Silver was becoming horse from all the screaming and his eyes stung with salty tears. Sonic groaned and trust into Silver one more time before releasing his load into the smaller hedgehog . Some of the white liquid seeped out and mixed into Silvers fur.

Silver cried harder as Sonic pulled out and licked his neck .

" you know what Silver it was a good idea for me to take you in " Sonic chuckled darkly and left the room locking the door behind him .

Present ~~~~~~~~~~

Silver had broken free of his tuck tape bonds some of the tape still sticking to his wrists and ankles . He had one some of Sonics cloths and his extra shoes witch were to big for him and made him stumble as he ran . Tears still fell from his cheeks and froze to them in the cold air . He tripped again over the big shoes and lay there in the snow as it accumulated over him . He was to tired to move and to weak to get up . He was ashamed and humiliated . Violated and discussed, and he lay there in the snow growing colder by the second.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silver opened his eyes wearily. He felt kind of sick . But he was warm and there was no more snow around him .  
"huh"  
Silver sat up quickly and looked around. Thr room he was in was like nohing he had ever seen . The walls were made out of dark gray almost black stones. The flood was the same thing but it was littered with carpets here and there .Sonic of the caprets looked like deer and bear skins. Silver looked at where he lay . It was a bed the sheets were thicker and warmer then any he had ever slept in . The comforter on top was black with a huge red symbole shaped almost like a spikey number six. Silver looked and saw his cloths were different to. They were black pajamas with the same symbole embroidered on the edges in red. A fire was light in the grate and a large chair stood beside it . Silver snuggled into the blankets and purred . HE didn't know where he was but he liked it . he looked to the magnificent stainglass window and saw it was snowing outside. His ears folded as he remembered wha had happened to him the last time he was in some one eles room . But he was to tired to get up and leave .  
The door opened and Silver turned his head to look at he new comer and almost faultered with relief. A black hedgehog with dark crimson strpes on his head spikes and arms and legs came himto the room . His dark crimson eyes were transfixed on Silver . His robe of black and crimson flowed with each step he took tward the bed and he sat next to Silver  
" How are you feeling little one? " he asked a note of parental careing in his voice.  
" g-good thank you Shadow " Silver stammered in awe at his friend.  
Shadow gave him a confused look.  
" by what means do you know of my sur name little one ? "  
Little one ? sur name ? what is he playing at ? ~ Silver thought to himself .  
" um what do you mean Shadow I've always called you Shadow "  
" I am known as Sir Shadow Lansalot how you know of my name and I have not made your aquantencse before baffles me more then you little one "  
" cut the act Shadow" Silver snapped at him.  
" I beg your pardon ? "  
" where are we ? "  
Shadow sighed .  
" we're at Camolot home of King Sonic Aurther and the kights of the round table"  
Silver tensed up.  
" Sonic ! he's here !? no no NO! " he almost screamed in fear diveing beneath the comforter.  
Shadow placed a gental hand on the smallser white hegdheog .  
"he's not here at the moment little one … forgive my suspisions but why are you afraid of him ? "  
Silver pulled off the covers and sat up.  
"I-i....i don't wantot say "  
" then i can't garentuee that i can keep you safely here little one"  
Silver looked at Shadow scared .Would he give him to Sonic ? Or just let him die in the snow ? Silver shook in fear .  
" please don't throw me out .... Sonic ....he ... " Silver folded his ears as he searched for the right words .  
" he what ? "  
" raped me..." Silver whispred .  
And with that he dropped like a dead wieght into Shadows arms bawling. Shadow looked at Silver astonished .  
" Little one- "  
" stop calling me that! "  
" forgive me . Then prehaps you could grace me with a name as you wish to be called ? "  
" Shadow .... you know my name ... it's Silver"  
Shadow looked at him bemused .  
" forgive me ...Silver ... But i have never seen your face nor spoke your name but as now . As to what you mean by knowing me beforhand i haven't the slightest how you could. But belive me you King Sonic would never harm some one of innocents , let alone take that away from a young one as such is yourself . "  
Silver looked around . This wasn't a dream . It was real . It wasn't a trick . IT was the cold arsh truth that is the reality in witch most of us live . Some how , by means witch he would soon find on his own or with this new Shadow , he had traveled eather to a differnt demention or bacl in time entirly . But considering Shadow wasn't alive in the time of King Aurther . He was betting on the differnt dimention .

Silver began to shake and wretched off to the side of the bed.  
" oh dear! " Shadow said pulling a bucket under Silvers mouth.

Silver continued his wretching till it stopped on it's own.

" thanks "  
"your welcome little one "  
" Silver"  
" my pardon Silver"

Silver cuddled up to Shadow and just let the dears run down his face. Shadow petted his back and spikes loveingly and whispered words of confort into his ears. Silver relaxed in his arms and purred . He never remembered Shadow being so kind . Or warm . Or perfect.


End file.
